Delapan November
by Nana Bodt
Summary: Hari itu, hari dimana setelah sekian lama Sasori kembali dapat merasakan emosi. Dan hal itu terjadi karena sebuah insiden kecil yang terjadi antara ia dan si kunoichi medis berambut merah muda eksentrik. side story to Katalis punyanya Chilla :D anyway, ontajobi omedetou, sasori chuyuuuunnkkzz :*


**Naruto © om Masashi Kishimoto**

**Katalis © Chilla ( katalisnya boleh buat aku ga? /ditendang )**

**Warning: typo yang mungkin masih ada, OOC yang pasti akan terjadi, semi-canon, fluff-romance gagal ( ngopi dikit warningnya si arin, un x'DD )**

* * *

**Delapan November**

**taintedIris**

* * *

Pasir. Hal itulah yang akan kau dapatkan sepanjang mata memandang. Dan pemandangan tersebut tak akan pernah lepas jika kau menetap disebuah negara di pusat padang pasir itu―Sunagakure. Dan meskipun sekarang musim gugur, tak akan dapat kau temui pemandangan berupa gugurnya dedaunan di sana―alih-alih kaktus yang batangnya tetap berwarna hijau tak peduli waktu.

Dan alih-alih udara dingin, udara panaslah yang akan tetap kau rasakan di sana. Namun tentu saja udaranya tak akan sepanas di saat musim panas.

_Kunoichi_ medis berambut merah muda itu menggerakkan kakinya―berpijak pada atap-atap rumah dengan kecepatan yang bisa dikatakan cepat untuk _kunoichi_ seusianya. Pada pundak _kunoichi_ bernama Sakura itu terselempang sebuah tas yang berisi berbagai macam obat-obatan yang ia bawa untuk sang pasien yang mungkin sudah menunggu kehadirannya sedaritadi.

'_**Ah, aku tidak sabar untuk melihat si kriminal tampan itu,'**_ ucap _inner_ Sakura semangat, membuat Sakura mendengus kesal.

"Ck, diam kau. Aku sedang terburu-buru. Kau tahu 'kan dia amat benci menunggu?" ujar Sakura tanpa memperlambat kecepatan berlarinya. Kini _inner_-nyalah yang mendengus kesal.

'_**Sudah, akui saja. Dia memang tampan bukan?'**_

"Tidak."

'_**Kau itu adalah aku. Jangan berbohong Sakura.'**_

Sakura kali ini memilih untuk mengabaikan _inner_-nya yang tak berhenti mengoceh sedaritadi―guna memfokuskan diri pada arah larinya. Namun jika diperhatikan baik-baik, terlihat rona merah dengan warna amat pudar yang menghiasi kedua pipi _kunoichi_ berambut merah tersebut.

.

.

"Hati-hati, Haruno-_San._"

"Ah, ya. _Arigatou_."

Suara dentingan antar pintu sel terdengar jelas di sana―diiringi oleh pintu sel yang tertutup. Dan disinilah ia, berdiri di depan sesosok manusia dengan rambut merahnya yang tengah tertidur membelakanginya.

Sakura menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya ia tidak akan mendengar―

"Kau lama sekali, bocah."

―Ocehan sang pasien.

Sosok dengan rambut kemerahannya itu pun beranjak dari posisi berbaringnya―memaksa tubuhnya terduduk dengan tegap di atas dipan yang terlihat amat keras dan tidak nyaman tersebut. Sosok lelaki itu terlihat begitu berantakan―rambut yang awut-awutan dan terlihat tumbuh semakin panjang, lebam yang mulai membiru terlihat jelas disekujur tubuhnya. Pakaian yang ia kenakan pun sepertinya tidak dapat memperbaiki penampilannya―justru memperburuk. Pakaian―atau yang lebih tepatnya disebut dengan kain lusuh yang dijahit asal-asalan itu terlihat robek di sana sini. Bahkan bercak darah pun terlihat di sana.

Dan iris sehijau pepohonan milik Sakura pun terbelalak lebar tatkala ia melihat luka baru yang terdapat pada sisi bahu lelaki di depannya. Tergerak oleh instingnya sebagai ninja medis, Sakura langsung menyonsong ke arah lelaki itu dengan cepat.

Namun baru saja tangannya akan menyentuh luka itu, tangan milik lelaki itu menepis tangan Sakura―membuat tangan kurus milik _kunoichi_ itu kini menggapai udara kosong.

"Kau. lama." ujar lelaki bernama lengkap Akasuna no Sasori itu datar. Meskipun raut wajahnya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi sama sekali, namun nada penekanan dalam katanya itulah yang membuat Sakura mau tidak mau menelan ludahnya juga.

"Ma―maaf. Aku tadi bangun kesiangan, jadi―"

"Kutekankan sekali lagi, aku tidak suka menunggu. Cam kan itu, _kunoichi_." ujar Sasori dengan raut wajah datar yang sama. Meskipun Sasori mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan nada datar, namun tetap saja kata-kata itu menyinggung perasaan Sakura.

Ia 'kan di sini ditugaskan untuk merawat lelaki ini oleh Kazekage-_Sama_. Kenapa malah lelaki ini yang memerintahnya?! Memangnya dia itu Kazekage?

Namun kembali ia berusaha untuk sabar.

Sabar, Sakura.

Tarik nafas, buang.

"Maaf. Lain kali tak akan kuulangi lagi." ucap Sakura dengan lambat dan pelan, seakan-akan begitu sulit baginya mengucapkan kata maaf itu―apalagi diposisi ini bukan ia yang salah.

Oke, mungkin ia memang salah karena ia bangun kesiangan. Tapi tetap saja, seharusnya lelaki di depannya ini dapat memahaminya! Memangnya hanya dia pasien yang harus ia urus? Masih banyak pasien-pasien lain yang menunggunya diluar sana! Dan bahkan ia hampir tidak memiliki waktu untuk beristirahat! Seandainya saja―

"Kenapa diam saja? Kalau kau memang tidak bisa menjalankan tugasmu, lebih baik kau pergi saja."

Siku-siku berjumlah empat buah dengan masing-masing sudutnya yang saling bersinggungan itu pun bertahta pada kening lebar Sakura. Cukup sudah! _Mood_-nya sedang tidak begitu baik karena kurang istirahat, dan sekarang lelaki di depannya ini memancingnya? Demi _Kami-Sama_! Kenapa lelaki di depannya ini tidak pernah peka?

Oh, dia lupa. Lelaki di depannya ini adalah Akasuna no Sasori―lelaki yang sebelumnya pernah membuang tubuhnya dan sampai sekarang masih membuang emosinya demi manifestinya akan seni. Berbicara pada lelaki di depannya ini sama saja dengan berbicara dengan batu.

Tidak akan berhasil.

Sakura pun menghela nafas perlahan. Sekali, dua kali, tiga kali, berusaha mengumpulkan ketenangan dalam benak dan pikirannya.

Ingat Sakura, dia adalah pasienmu. Jangan libatkan emosi. Bersikaplah profesional …―ujar Sakura lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku bisa menjalankan tugasku!" ujar Sakura tegas, membuat Sasori menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Dan kemudian, seringai terbentuk dari bibir tipis lelaki tersebut.

"Hn."

Sasori pun melepaskan pakaiannya, membiarkan kedua bola mata Sakura disuguhi pemandangan berupa tubuh yang penuh dengan bekas luka yang ikut mongering beserta dengan darah yang mengelilingi luka-luka tersebut.

Dan dapat terlihat jelas oleh manik _emerald _Sakura, bahwa luka yang tampak pada bahu Sasori memanjang hingga pinggang lelaki tersebut―membentuk garis yang membentang. Disekitar luka tersebut, terdapat lebam-lebam yang terlihat mulai membiru―jelas sekali bahwa tubuh lelaki itu dipukuli.

Luka yang diperoleh lelaki tersebut semakin hari semakin parah saja.

Perlahan, Sakura berjalan mendekati sosok mantan anggota akatsuki tersebut. Dan pendar chakra berwarna kehijauan tampak jelas pada kedua telapak tangan kunoichi dengan warna rambut khas bunga kebanggaan Jepang itu.

Dan perlahan, luka-luka yang sebelumnya menghiasi tubuh Sasori mulai tertutup. Tiba-tiba, Sasori terbatuk. Sakura pun langsung menghentikan kegiatan penyembuhannya. Tangannya dengan cekatan mengambil botol air yang ia simpan dalam tasnya.

Baru saja ia akan menyodorkan botol air itu, manik _emerald_-nya menangkap warna merah pekat yang menghiasi telapak tangan sang penguasa _Kugutsu _di depannya. Kepanikan langsung gadis itu rasakan, apalagi batuk lelaki itu sedaritadi tidak berhenti.

"Sasori apa kau tidak―"

"Jangan urusi a―UHUK!"

Belum selesai Sasori melanjutkan pembicaraannya, lelaki itu kembali terbatuk. Dari mulutnya kembali keluar beberapa tetes likuid berwarna merah pekat yang dapat Sakura yakini sebagai darah.

Sakura segera menepuk punggung Sasori―berusaha membuat lelaki itu merasa tidak terlalu sesak. Namun bukannya berterima kasih, lelaki itu malah kembali menepis tangannya dengan kasar sambil mendelik.

"Tak usah kau campuri u―urusanku, bocah! Aku tidak butuh belas kasihanmu!"

Sakura seakan menganggap perkataan Sasori sebagai angin lalu. Dengan cekatan, ia mencekoki Sasori dengan air dari botol yang ia bawa―membuat lelaki itu sedikit tersedak.

"Minum. Tenggorokanmu pasti infeksi karena kau jarang meminum air sehingga kerongkonganmu jadi terlalu kering."

Seakan menuruti perkataan _kunoichi_ di depannya, Sasori membiarkan teguk demi teguk air membasahi kerongkongannya yang terasa begitu perih dan kering karena ia tidak minum selama hampir seminggu ini. Dan entah kenapa, ia begitu menyukai sensasi sejuk yang terasa begitu menyegarkan ketika air sedaritadi memasuki mulutnya.

Dan tanpa lelaki itu sadari, air yang berada dalam botol itu kini telah habis.

Sasori yang merasa harga dirinya diturunkan―karena ia dicekoki air oleh Sakura―ia langsung menepis tangan Sakura menjauh darinya. Ia pun kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di atas dipan satu-satunya yang terdapat di sel itu. Ia membiarkan punggungnya terekspos pada bocah _kunoichi_ dibelakangnya tersebut.

"Pergi."

Sakura mendelik. Ia tidak terima diusir begitu saja. namun baru saja ia membuka mulutnya, Sasori kembali melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kubilang pergi, bocah."

Rasa kesal dan amarah langsung membuncah dalam dada Sakura mendengar kata-kata dingin nan menusuk yang terlontar dari mulut lelaki yang memunggunginya tersebut. Tangan gadis itu terkepal kuat, dengan gigi yang bergemeletuk karena menahan emosi.

Cukup sudah, kesabarannya untuk hari ini sudah habis!

"Baik, aku akan pergi! Selamat siang, Sasori!"

Dengan kasar, Sakura mengetuk kunci sel tempat Sasori bernaung sekencang mungkin. Dan pada detik berikutnya, sesosok Anbu pun datang dan bergegas membuka kunci sel tahanan tersebut―sedikit takut melihat raut wajah Sakura yang terlihat amat tidak senang kali ini.

Dan entah kenapa, bola mata hazel milik lelaki bernama Akasuna no Sasori tersebut sedaritadi tak kunjung teralihkan dari punggung yang terlihat semakin menjauh tersebut.

Sorot mata itu, tak dapat terbaca.

.

.

Sakura membuka pintu apartemennya, lalu membantingkannya dengan kasar. Dengan cepat, ia membawa tubuhnya menuju kamarnya yang berada di ujung ruangan apartemen kecil tersebut.

Dengan kasar direbahkannyalah tubuhnya di atas kasur―menimbulkan suara decitan yang agak pelan. Sakura pun melepaskan sepatunya kasar, lalu diiringi oleh sarung tangan serta kain berwarna putih yang selalu melingkari pinggangnya kemanapun ia pergi.

Kini sakura terlihat hanya mengenakan kaus tanpa lengan berwarna merahnya beserta celana training pendek berwarna hitam yang membungkus bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Sedaritadi rasa kesal yang menjalari ulu hatinya itu tak kunjung menghilang. Ia telah mencoba untuk bersabar, namun sepertinya Sasori selalu menemukan cara untuk memancing emosinya.

Tapi anehnya, ia bisa mengatasi kondisi itu seperti biasanya. Kenapa hari ini saja ia tidak bisa?

Sakura menghela nafasnya perlahan. Dan kini kantuk menyerang kedua matanya, seakan memaksa _kunoichi_ merah muda itu untuk memejamkan matanya barang sejenak.

Mungkin karena ia merasa lelah sehingga ia tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya seperti biasanya?

Yeah, akibat data-data pasien yang menumpuk itulah yang menyebabkan ia tidak dapat beristirahat dengan cukup untuk beberapa hari ini. Dan tumpukan data itu seperti tidak pernah habis-habis! Malah Sakura merasa bahwa tumpukan data itu selalu bertambah dengan sendirinya setiap harinya!

Sakura pun memejamkan matanya. Dengan perlahan, gadis bersurai merah mudanya itu menghela nafas perlahan.

Mungkin, sedikit istirahat bisa menjernihkan pikirannya.

Mungkin …

.

.

Kedua iris berwarna _emerald_ itu kembali terlihat ditengah gelapnya ruangan tersebut. Si pemilik bola mata itu mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, berusaha mengusir kantuk yang sepertinya masih menguasai matanya.

Sakura beringsut dari tempat tidurnya, lalu menekan sakelar yang berada pada dekat pintu kamar tidurnya―membuat kamar tersebut menjadi terang.

Dan betapa kagetnya Sakura ketika saat ia baru saja mau menutup jendela, langit yang sebelumnya terang tiba-tiba terlihat gelap―bersamaan dengan hawa dingin yang menusuk kulitnya yang tidak tertutup benang sehelaipun.

Sepertinya ia telah tidur terlalu lama.

Namun setidaknya ia dapat mensyukurinya. Moodnya kini terasa jauh lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya. Selain itu rasa lelah yang sebelumnya menghinggapi tubuhnya seakan terangkat entah kemana.

Sepertinya, malam ini ia sanggup menyelesaikan data pasien yang menumpuk di ruang tamunya.

Dan kurang dari lima menit kemudian, suara air yang menyentuh lantai bersamaan dengan suara senandung kecil pun terdengar samar dari kamar mandi apartemen yang ditempati oleh Haruno Sakura tersebut.

.

.

Haruno Sakura kini terlihat tengah terduduk di sofa ruang tamunya dengan iris _emerald_-nya yang sedaritadi terfokus pada kertas-kertas di depannya. Di meja tersebut, masih terdapat tumpukan kertas yang kini sudah terlihat tidak terlalu tebal lagi, dengan secangkir kopi yang sudah mendingin dan tinggal separuhnya saja, serta semangkuk ramen instan yang sudah habis isinya.

Tak lama kemudian, Sakura menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sandaran sofa sambil memijat pangkal hidungnya. Berkutat dengan tumpukan kertas selama kurang lebih dua jam tentu saja menguras otak dan tenagamu secara tidak langsung.

Sepertinya, ia akan kembali menarik ucapannya. Data pasien ini tidak akan selesai dalam waktu semalam!

Dengan malas, Sakura pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya―bermaksud untuk membereskan tumpukan dokumen yang telah ia periksa. Namun bukannya membereskan, tumpukan kertas yang berada disebelah kakinya malah jadi berceceran karena tidak sengaja ia senggol.

Dan Sakura pun menggerutu kesal karena kebodohannya.

Sakura pun membungkukkan tubuhnya, memulai untuk membereskan tumpukan kertas yang berceceran di lantai ruang tamu apartemen kecilnya tersebut.

Tiba-tiba, manik berwarna kehijauan itu terpaku pada suatu data―yang sepertinya―belum sempat ia periksa. Dan data itu milik seseorang yang amat ia kenal.

Akasuna no Sasori.

Rasa kesal kembali menjalari dadanya ketika nama itu terngiang dalam kepalanya. Namun, segera ia tepis rasa kesal itu. Lagipula sebenarnya salahnya juga ia telat mendatangi lelaki-yang-entah-kenapa-bisa-terlihat-begitu-muda-walaupun-umurnya-sudah-tua tersebut.

Sakura kembali menghela nafasnya perlahan.

Tak ada gunanya ia emosi saat ini. Toh, marah pada lelaki itu sama saja dengan memohon kepada Kami-Sama agar batu dapat berbicara.

Sekali lagi, mustahil. Tak akan ada titik terangnya.

Kedua bola mata Sakura mulai mencermati data salah satu pasiennya tersebut. Dari penyakit yang pernah diidap oleh Sasori, hingga mengenai biodata lelaki tersebut.

_**Tempat, tanggal lahir: Sunagakure, 08 November xxxx**_

November itu bulan ini bukan?―batin Sakura.

Sakura pun melirik ke arah kalender meja yang terdapat di atas meja ruang tamunya. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat tanggalan pada kalender tersebut.

Hari ini tanggal delapan November.

Dan entah setan apa yang merasukinya, karena pada detik berikutnya kakinya telah berpacu untuk berlari menembus malam. Bahkan ia belum mengganti pakaiannya sama sekali―hanya sebuah kaus berwarna putih dan celana training pendek longgar berwarna putih bergaris hitamlah yang membungkus tubuhnya dari dinginnya angin malam.

Bahkan rasa dingin yang amat menusuk kulitnya seakan ia hiraukan.

Dan entah kenapa, kakinya berhenti di depan sebuah minimarket yang masih buka, membeli kue serta lilin, dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang ryo―yang ia tidak tahu berapa jumlahnya―lalu kembali berlari menuju tempat yang ia sudah hafal betul.

.

"_**Haruno-San, boleh aku meminta sesuatu padamu?"**_

"_**Apa itu, Ebizo-Jiisama?"**_

"_**Haruno-San, aku memang bukan dalam posisi yang berhak untuk meminta sesuatu saat ini, tapi … sekali ini saja, tolong buat Sasori merasa sedikit bahagia."**_

_._

_._

Kaki yang beralaskan selop berwarna merah muda itu pun melangkah―menyusuri gua bawah tanah yang terlihat semakin mengerikan di malam hari tersebut. Walau cahaya obor yang memang agak minim menemaninya disepanjang jalan, tetap saja gua bawah tanah merangkap penjara bawah tanah Sunagakure itu seakan-akan menguarkan hawa mengerikan dari tiap inci dinding yang membatasi gua sempit itu.

Tidak ada Anbu yang mengawalnya malam ini, membuat nyali Sakura semakin ciut. Pegangannya pada kotak berisi kuenya pun semakin mengencang.

Tidak! Ia seorang ninja, ia tidak percaya akan takhayul!

Sakura memutuskan untuk mempercepat langkahnya―mengingat obor pun mulai terlihat lebih temaram akibat minyaknya yang sudah mulai habis. Ia tidak ingin terjebak dalam lorong gua malam-malam karena terjebak di sana―akibat cahaya yang semakin temaram.

Cepat dan pasti, akhirnya Sakura sampai juga di depan sel tahanan Sasori. Dan kedatangannya langsung disambut oleh seorang Anbu yang kebetulan sedang berjaga disitu.

"Haruno-_San_, apa keperluan anda sehingga―"

"Cepat, bukakan pintunya."

Sang Anbu pun mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Tak biasanya _kunoichi_ medis di depannya ini memotong pembicaraan orang lain. Namun kelihatannya gadis itu begitu terdesak, sehingga sang Anbu pun langsung membukakan sel tersebut tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"_Arigatou_."

Bersamaan dengan itu, pintu sel pun kembali terkunci. Dan sang Anbu meninggalkan si penghuni sel yang terlihat tengah tertidur itu bersama dengan tamu wanitanya.

Sementara Sakura sedaritadi tidak bergeming dari posisi berdirinya. Di hadapannya, terbaring sesosok manusia bernama Akasuna no Sasori―dengan posisi memunggunginya seperti tadi siang.

'Apa ia sama sekali tidak terbangun sejak siang?'―batin Sakura.

Iris sewarna dengan pepohonan itu pun meneliti luka yang belum disembuhkan sepenuhnya olehnya. Ada beberapa luka yang masih terlihat sedikit terbuka, dengan luka lebam yang mulai berwarna ungu. Dan tubuh itu tidak menunjukkan reaksi menggigil sama sekali―walaupun tubuh itu tidak dibungkusi oleh kain barang sehelaipun. Bahkan Sakura saja masih menggigil walau ia mengenakan pakaian lengkap―yah walaupun itu berupa kaus oblong dan celana pendek.

Dengan agak ragu, Sakura berjalan mendekati tubuh yang sedaritadi tidak bergeming tersebut. Kotak berisi kue yang sedaritadi ia pegang itu pun ia letakkan di atas meja yang terletak pada sisi dipan yang ditempati Sasori.

Pendar chakra berwarna hijau pun terlihat pada telapak tangan _kunoichi_ medis bersurai merah muda tersebut. dengan telaten, Sakura kembali melanjutkan pengobatannya yang sempat terhenti akibat insiden kecil tadi siang.

Kini Sakura nampaknya sedikit menyesali perbuatannya. Seandainya saja ia masih bisa menahan emosinya dan mengobati luka Sasori, pasti keadaan jauh lebih baik.

Apalagi, hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Sasori.

Kembali, kata-kata Ebizo-_Jiisama_ terngiang dalam kepalanya. Pengaliran chakranya pun sempat terhenti, sampai akhirnya Sakura kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada kegiatan pengobatannya.

"_**Tentang kugutsu dan obsesinya pada seni, itu hanyalah pelampiasan belaka. Sekuat apapun ia menyembunyikannya, aku tahu ia takkan bisa lari dari rasa kesepian,"**_

Perlahan, satu demi satu luka sayatan pada punggung Sasori mulai tertutup. Dan tak sampai disitu saja, Sakura pun mengalirkan chakranya pada kaki dan tangan pemuda tersebut―berusaha menyembuhkan luka yang ada di sana.

Kini luka pada tubuh bagian depan dan wajahlah yang harus ia obati. Namun Sakura takut, kalau-kalau ia akan membangunkan sosok lelaki yang terlihat tengah tertidur dengan damainya tersebut. Namun didorong oleh insting menyembuhkan yang sangat tinggi, Sakura memutuskan untuk menepis pemikiran negatifnya.

Mengobati luka Sasori jauh lebih penting untuk saat ini.

Dengan hati-hati, Sakura membalikkan tubuh Sasori. Dan terlepas dari keterkejutannya, ternyata tubuh Sasori tidak seberat yang ia kira.

Sakura terpukau memandangi wajah Sasori yang terlihat begitu polos ketika sedang terlelap, seakan-akan ia hanyalah seorang anak kecil yang tidak berdosa―terlepas dari kenyataan bahwa ia adalah mantan _missing nin_ dan pengkhianat Sunagakure.

"_**Sekuat apapun dirinya sekarang―"**_

"―_**manusia takkan bisa menang dari rasa kesepian."**_

Kata-kata Ebizo-_Jiisama _kembali terngiang dalam kepala Sakura, membuat gadis itu kehilangan konsentrasinya saat tengah mengalirkan chakra pada luka yang terdapat di wajah Sasori. Dan entah setan apa yang merasuki tubuhnya, tangannya seakan bergerak sendiri.

Tangannya perlahan menyingkirkan anak rambut yang menutupi wajah-penuh-luka-namun-tampan milik Sasori. Tangan itu pun mengusap sisi wajah lelaki itu lembut, seakan bagaikan mencurahkan rasa sayang yang amat sangat kepada mantan _missing nin _tersebut.

Ah tidak, ia tidak boleh seperti ini!

Sakura pun kembali melanjutkan kegiatan pengobatannya. Mulai dari luka yang berada di perutnya, dada, pundak, leher, hingga wajahnya kembali ia telusuri. Perlahan tapi pasti, luka-luka tersebut pun tertutup―menyisakan lebam yang menghiasi beberapa bagian di wajah dan perutnya yang rata.

Dan dengan perlahan, Sakura pun mulai membasuh tubuh yang dipenuhi oleh darah yang mengering tersebut―berterima kasihlah ia kepada si Anbu yang bersedia memenuhi permintaan mendadaknya untuk membawakan sebaskom air beserta handuk kecil yang bersih. Dengan telaten, Sakura membasuh tubuh yang kini terlihat jauh lebih baik tersebut―membersihkan jejak-jejak darah kering yang berada di sana, serta debu dan kotoran lain yang menempel pada tubuh lelaki tersebut.

Dan setelah semuanya selesai, Sakura pun beranjak dari posisi terduduknya. Ia menyingkirkan baskom yang airnya telah terlihat amat keruh itu di pinggir pintu sel, setelah itu Sakura membuka kotak berisi kue yang tidak bisa dibilang mewah tersebut―mengingat ia membelinya dengan buru-buru. Dan setelah itu, Sakura mengambil sebuah lilin yang memang ia beli, lalu mendekatkan lilin tersebut pada obor yang tergantung pada sisi sel tahanan―membuat lilin itu memendarkan api dari sumbunya.

Dan dengan hati-hati, Sakura menancapkan ujung lilin itu di atas _cake _sederhana tersebut. kedua tangan Sakura sempat terkepal erat―seakan tidak rela jika ia harus meninggalkan lelaki itu sendirian. Namun jika lelaki itu mengetahui kedatangannya, lelaki itu pasti akan merasa terhina karena pastilah lelaki itu menganggap ia mengasihaninya.

Padahal kenyataannya tidak seperti itu.

Namun yang dapat Sakura lakukan hanyalah mengalah dengan lelaki itu, karena sepertinya tidak ada gunanya berdebat dengan seorang Akasuna no Sasori.

Cih, memikirkan alur perdebatannya saja Sakura sudah merasa pusing.

Namun entah kenapa, bukannya raut kesal yang terlihat pada wajah cantik _kunoichi_ muda itu, melainkan senyum kecil yang terkembang dari bibirnya.

Dan entah keberanian apalagi yang ia miliki, Sakura mendekatkan tubuhnya pada lelaki itu, hingga bibirnya terpaut jarak yang amatlah sangat dekat dengan telinga Sasori.

"_Otanjobi omedetou_, Sasori."

Sakura pun kembali berdiri pada posisinya semula. Dengan perlahan, Sakura pun mengetukkan kunci sel tersebut. Tak sampai dua detik, sosok Anbu yang sama telah berdiri di depannya―membukakan pintu yang sempat terkunci itu untuk membiarkan Sakura keluar.

Dan tanpa Sakura sadari, iris berwarna _hazel_ itu tengah tertuju pada dirinya, menghujani punggungnya yang menjauh dengan jutaan pertanyaan yang mengusik benak si pemilik bola mata _hazel_ itu.

Perlahan, lelaki bernama Akasuna no Sasori itu pun beranjak dari dipannya. Diarahkannyalah kepalanya yang kini terasa jauh lebih baik itu menuju ke arah seloyang cake mini berhiaskan lilin yang berada di atas meja tidurnya.

Dan kini Sasori memegangi dada kirinya―tempat jantungnya berada―seakan berusaha menghentikan debaran super cepat yang jantungnya hasilkan.

Bahkan sentuhan lembut tangan Sakura pada sisi wajahnya masih terekam begitu jelas pada indera peraba dan otaknya.

Dan yang tak dapat Sasori mengerti, bibirnya seakan dipaksa untuk menciptakan sebentuk lengkungan―yang amat sangatlah samar―dari bibirnya. Dan entah kenapa, rasanya emosi yang dulunya ia yakini selalu ia kubur dalam-dalam kini seakan bergejolak kembali.

Dan bukan emosi menyakitkanlah yang ia rasakan seperti dulu, melainkan rasanya begitu ….. bagaimana ia mengatakannya?

Menggembirakan?

Rasanya begitu amat sangat berbeda, dan Sasori tidak tahu kenapa.

Tidak. Ia bahkan tidak ingin tahu kenapa.

Namun sebagaimanapun otak jeniusnya mencoba untuk menampik kenyataan yang kini ia rasakan, nyatanya hati―yang ia kira telah mati itu―tidak dapat membohongi dirinya sendiri.

.

Bahwa ia kini merasakan sebuah emosi―

.

―karena adanya Sakura Haruno.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Fin―dengan gajenya.

Cihuuuuyy, fic kedua saya untuk memeriahkan ulangtahun aa Sasori yang-sudah-tua-tapi-tetep-hot-dan-unyu itu :'3 mihihihi.

Aduh, kenapa sih kamu ganteng sekali? Seandainya cowo kayak kamu ada di dunia nyata, pasti kamu uda aku kejer2 /halah

Sekali lagi, otanjobi omedetou buat koko Sasoriiii! *lempar confetti* *bakar kurban syukuran* - yang ini sesat, jangan ditiru. Semoga koko bisa ngerasain emosi lebih dalam lagi, bisa hidup layaknya manusia normal, terus nanti nikah sama akuuuuuuuuuuuuuu *dishannaro ( lagi ) sama Sakura* pokoknya wish you all the best deh.

Dan makasih ya buat om Kishimoto-sensei yang uda ngelahirin tokoh y-u-so-cold-but-still-smexy ini *o* /coughinggrisngacocough/ {} peluk deh buat Sensei.

Oh ya, fic ini aku bikin abis dapet ijin yg empunya fic :'DDDDDDDDDD makasih ya rin uda ngasih ijin *peluk kecup mesra* yang ini uda sesuai sama gambaran yang aku sms ke kamu kan? Atau sedikit melenceng? Ataukah gaje?

Aaah, aku jadi tak percaya diri.

Oh ya, kata-kata dengan cetak bold dan italic itu spoiler chapter 5-nya **Katalis. **Aku yakin lah kalian semua yg sasosaku shippers pasti pernah baca, 'kan? Kalau belum, cepetan baca! Fic ini teopebegete deh! *acungin 4 jempol*

Oh ya oh ya, aku numpang promosi lagii yaaaaaa.

Kita lagi ada event nih, yaitu **_"Black and White Remembrance" _**yang resmi dimulai dari hari ini sampai tanggal 30 November 2012 ini. kami mengundang kalian semua―baik author maupun calon author―yang ingin berpartisipasi :D untuk keterangan lebih lengkap, bisa cek dengan search – author – lalu ketik black and white remembrance di kotaknya. Di sana ada deskripsi eventnya yg lebih jelas. ( kalo aku jelasin di sini, nanti kepanjangan /dzigg )

Kalau ada pertanyaan kamu bisa PM aku ( aku panitianya loooh, yeeeey~ ) atau PM di account resmi eventnya. Pasti fast respond kok :D

Dan kita ada hadiahnya nih kalo menang. Jadi, pasti ikutan dong ya? *pasang tampang salesman kece* *dikemplang*

Akhir kata, mind to RnR minna-san? Saran dan kritik diterima kok ^^


End file.
